


Confessions

by lmao_what_even



Category: Westridge Canyon
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Requited Love, They are my children and I want to see them happy and healthy, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_what_even/pseuds/lmao_what_even
Summary: Ophelia Hayes is NOT a coward. She's just a little nervous. Okay, maybe more than a bit nervous, but can you blame her?I'm real bad at writing descriptions and this is the best that I could come up with I apologize.





	Confessions

Ophelia wasn't stalling. Really, she wasn't. Not a drop of hesitation here. Sure, she had decided that today was the day she would finally confess and perhaps it was almost the end of the night and she still had yet to say anything relating to the matter, but she really was going to do it. She was! It was just a matter of waiting for the perfect moment to make her move and yes she might just be a little picky about when that would be, but it was only a matter of time. She would do it! Eventually.

…Okay maybe Ophelia was stalling just a bit, but could you really blame her? She had spent the past couple of months fighting with her feelings over Theo. The boy had waltzed into her life not too long ago and had been a staple ever since. Their friendship had developed steadily and soon enough love had bloomed in her heart. Ophelia wasn't sure when exactly her feelings had developed for Theo. It was nothing like it was in books, more of a slow-baked realization rather than the sharp moment of clarity as it had been described many times on paper. There had been no shock. No turning point. Just warm nights spent in front of the fireplace, chatting and making jokes along with the other members of their patch-quilt family.

It was exactly the reason she was so nervous, so apprehensive to share her true feelings. What if he said no and their family was ripped to shreds? She had lost more than enough of family during her lifetime, and those biologically related to her had never quite been as accepting of her as Theo and the others have been. It makes the thought of losing that bond all the more painful to consider.

But Ophelia knew that she would regret it more if she didn't at least try. What's life without a little risk? Science would never progress if not for taking risks and trying new things and Ophelia was a woman of science. She would not back down. She may hesitate and overthink things, but she would try. With her confidence restored, she prepared herself as the two of them walked to the river to do the dishes. It was right after dinner time and the horizon had cut the sun into half. Her hands were shaking as she scrubbed at a particularly tough spot on the bowl before sighing and looking over at the boy beside her. She could do this. She could! She would. She-

"I love you, Theo."

-froze. She had done it. She finally said it out loud. Ophelia forced herself to turn back and continue working on the bowl in her hands. She had to remain calm. The deed had been done and there was no way to take it back now. She just had to wait for a response.

"I love you too, Ophelia!" Theo chirped, still looking down at the stupid cup he was cleaning like she had just commented on the weather. She stared at him in shock. He… hadn't understood at all, had he? And she had been so close too! Was he seriously that dense?! In a fit of frustration she dropped the bowl she was holding and grabbed his good hand in hers, forcing him to drop the cup he was holding and look her.

"No, Theo." Ophelia stared directly into the other's eyes as she laced her fingers with his, "I _love_ you."

Theo stared blankly at her for a moment, his face morphing into shock once he finally realized what she meant.

"O-oh" His face turned bright red as he looked down at their hands, still intertwined. "Oh. Oh my." He squeezed their hands together a little tighter for a second as if to test how it felt before looking back up at Ophelia. "I, um," His eyes trailed over her face, taking every aspect of it in, "I l-lov-" It was at that moment Ophelia decided that she was tired of waiting. She let go of his hand to cup his cheeks with her own two, kissing him on the lips as she did so. It wasn't the most graceful thing she had ever done, but she didn't really care. He loved her back! Theo loved her! Her heart felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest with joy. After another couple seconds, Ophelia realized that Theo wasn't kissing back and pulled back, about to apologize, but paused. Theo's eyes were impossibly wide and face flushed all the way to his ears. He blinked once. Twice. Three times before his eyes softened somewhat.

"You," He started breathlessly, "You're going to kill me someday, you know that?" He suddenly stood up, grabbing one of Ophelia's hands again as he did so and pulled her up into a tight embrace. He bent down a bit in order to give her a shy peck on the lips before stopping to bury his face into her hair instead. Theo tightened his arms around her.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Theo chanted the words like a prayer, and Ophelia asked a God she didn't believe in to let them stay like this forever.

The scene was far from perfect, but Ophelia wouldn't have traded it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Once they stopped hugging, the two of them had the horrible realization that they couldn't find the bowl and cup that they had dropped and that it was likely floating down the river. In an attempt to avoid Leon's wrath at the fact that they lost his tableware, they began running down the river to try and find them They never did end up finding the cup and bowl and Leon just sighed disappointedly when they got back and told them not to do it again.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
